Coming Home
by Samantha20
Summary: Buffy/Dark Angel Xover. Buffy and Max unite to fight Zachariah, another Adam.
1. Memories

Part 1. Memories. The room was dark and moderately comfortable. She could see the full moon, its rays filtering in through the skylight in the hall. It was the best way to keep track of time. Three times she had seen it. Three months gone by. Three months in prison. Three months in hell. It was late and she was sleepy, but she would not sleep. She hadn't since her imprisonment. Sometimes, when she needed to, she would 'float.' Drifting somewhere in between dreaming and waking. There she was safe, she could remember. Images of people and places, voices and the sounds of her old life. Things that she wanted to remember. Ben, Tinga lying dead in her arms, Eva being shot. Some things she wanted to forget.  
  
I remember the time I knew what happiness was, let the memory live again  
-Memory, from the musical 'Cats' Sometimes, at night she would lie there on the bed or on the floor and remember the poem Logan had written about her.  
  
Forever eyes. Dark. Somebody's angel... She wasn't anybody's angel in here. Not a dark angel or a guardian angel. Here she was a fallen angel. She smiled to herself, remembering a 'best friends' rhyme.  
  
Of all the friends I've ever met, You're the one I won't forget, And if I die before you do, I'll go to heaven and wait for you, I'll give the angels back their wings, And risk the loss of everything. How many times had she chanted that with her best friend? She recalled her childhood best friend, Buffy. Max could almost see her, bright blonde hair and vivid blue eyes. Not unlike Logan's. Buffy was a Vampire Slayer, she'd found out when they were sixteen.  
  
One girl in all the world, a Chosen One. One born with the strength and skill, to hunt the vampires, to stop the spread of their evil... Not long after Buffy had been kicked out of school for burning down the gym. After that Buffy's mom, Joyce, had settled her divorce and moved Buffy and her little sister, Dawn, to a small town, about three and a half hours out of Los Angeles. At that point Max had missed her dreadfully and bailed on the city too, moving away to New York for a while. She hadn't really settled anywhere, until Seattle called. So she answered, going to the home she had never known, not realizing that once she was there she'd never want to leave. She thought of her friends, Original Cindy, Kendra, Sketchy, Herbal, hell she even missed Normal. As for Logan... They'd never even been together. Sure they'd at least told each other how they felt, but would that be enough? What if he moved on and forgot her? Then she would have spent all of this time planning her escape for nothing, or at least, not as much as she had counted on. But that wasn't the right way to think. Logan was the faithful type. She'd get out of here. And when she did Logan would be waiting for her. Slowly she sat up moving so that her back was against the wall. She ran through some of her favorite memories of the two of them. Their first kiss, playing pool at Cape Haven, seeing him standing, kissing him, helping him, watching him typing away at his computer, desperately trying to save their broken world, and watching him, on those rare occasions when she stopped by simply to watch him sleep. Maybe she really was his guardian angel. 


	2. On My Way

Part 2. On My Way. Silently she slipped though the hallways, her escape wasn't as easy as she had hoped it would be, but then if something was easy, it probably wasn't worth doing. Once she was out this would be so worth doing. Her time back at Manticore had served only to refine her skills, too bad for them her refined skills would be the thing that got her out of here. Silently as a shadow she slipped out of the building, and into the deep shadows. This was just like the games of escape and evade that she used to play with her brothers and sisters as a child. Soon she'd be seeing them again. Finally she made it to the fence, clearing it with one leap. The forest was cool and dark, she moved swiftly and silently through the undergrowth, like a jungle cat. Soon she was clear of the forest, but she stayed in the underbrush on the sides of the road, in case they were after her sooner than she had hoped. Of course with the massive explosion she had rigged, she was hoping that there would be no free personnel to follow her. She grinned wickedly, if she had planned it right the genetics lab would be blown up again, with all available personnel directed to the lab to put the fire out. Whilst they were all up the lab end of the compound, the generator, at the other end would explode. Instant chaos. With the generator and the computer mainframe knocked out, she hoped that they would be busy enough that they would not realize that she was gone. And once they did she would be long gone, with no trail left for them to follow. She stopped running in front of a sign. Seattle - 23 miles She grinned like a mad woman. "You see this, you ice-veined witch! I made it! I'm going home, and you can kiss my transgenic ass!" she called out. Suddenly Max began to laugh. Then she took off running once more. At this speed she was moving faster than any normal human could. Her footfalls drummed out the words, "Home, I'm on my way home." As the sun rose, she kept going, her pace unchecked. But lack of sleep, stress and constant physical exertion finally caught up with her around mid- morning, forcing her to a walk. She had only been walking for as short while when a car pulled up beside her. The woman driving called out to her. "Excuse me, do you need a ride? I'm headed for Seattle." Max flashed her a huge smile, "Only if you don't mind, I need to get to Seattle, I'm in a hurry." She jumped into the car and closed the door. "So why are you in such a hurry to get to Seattle?" the woman asked, she seemed nice enough. "I have to get home to my family. They'll be missing me," Max answered simply. "What's your name?" The woman smiled. "I'm Megan. You must be one of the people who got stranded in Portland." Max had no idea what she was talking about, she just nodded. "I'm Max." They drove in a companionable silence for the rest of the journey. It was early afternoon by the time they pulled into the city. Max said her good- byes to Megan and thanked her for the ride. It didn't take much for her to sneak through several sector points, and soon she was standing outside Foggle Towers. She took a deep breath before she entered the building. She knew that he was home; she could feel it in every fiber of her being. Once outside his front door she paused. Should she knock, or just pick the lock as usual? She elected to pick the lock. Once she had done so, she moved silently inside. Pausing she could hear the conversation filtering in from the lounge room. "Logan, you have to let go of her. She's can't come back." Max heard Syl say. "She's dead, Logan, we can't change that," Krit added. They both sounded like they were trying to comfort him. Then Logan began to speak and she felt her heart, Zack's heart begin to race. "I just, I can't believe that. I know I watched her die. God, I held her. But I just can't shake this feeling, she's alive. I know it." Syl began again, "Logan, be practical, we know you loved her but--" Max leaned against the doorway. "Miss me?" She smiled at them. Syl dropped her glass, which smashed all over the floor. Within seconds she was engulfed in a series of huge hugs. "Maxie, you're okay, you're okay," Syl sobbed in to her hair. Max smiled, stroking her sister's hair in an effort to calm her. "Syl, sweetie, I'm fine. It's okay, calm down." Krit untangled Max and Syl, pulling them both into his arms, before sitting Syl down on the couch to calm her down. Logan smiled at her, a million things left unsaid. Silently he pulled her into his arms, she stayed there listening to the beating of his heart. A long moment passed before they let go. Max sunk down onto the sofa, she was exhausted. Logan looked worriedly at her. "Can I get you something?" His voice was thick with concern for her. She smiled at him, knowing his need for something to keep him occupied. "A glass of milk would be great. I'm about to start trippin' over my own feet." He left the room swiftly to fetch it. She leaned back into the sofa and closed her eyes for a few seconds. When she opened them again, she was looking directly into three worried faces. She smiled, and accepted the glass. Krit cleared his throat nervously. "How are you doing?" "Okay," paused, knowing that his question was deeper than that. "I'm alive. I can't really ask for more, can I?" Logan asked the question that was on everyone's lips. "How did you escape?"  
  
Max picked up the television remote, turning the TV on. It only took her a second to find a news program. "We're coming to you live from the Olympic Mountains, where a veteran's home was blown up in the early hours of this morning. There are no reports of casualties and it is assumed that these explosions were the work of terrorists." Footage of the blasts filled the screen. Max laughed. "Manticore is no more." she paused to take in their reactions, "Everything's gone, the new DNA lab, the generators, and the computer mainframe. Which means all of their records." "You are one serious piece of work, baby sister. It took one of us to accomplish what four of us couldn't." Krit eyed her admiringly. Max downcast her eyes, "At least we're free of them now. Maybe this means that we can have normal lives." Syl looked at her, despite Max's light demeanor, she knew that there was something bothering her. "Maxie, what happened?" Max's tone became bitter. "I was fatally wounded, but Zack..." her voice trailed off. Syl moved beside her, putting an arm around her baby sister. "What did Zack do?" "He shot himself to save me. I don't even have my own heart anymore. I have his." Tears made their way down her cheeks, but she made no effort to brush them away, or check their flow. "Zack is dead, and it's my fault." Her voice was almost void of emotion, but it was easy to see that she was in pain. Logan crouched down in front of her, wiping her tears away with his fingers. "Hey, Max. It is not your fault, Zack loved you so much that he couldn't imagine a world without you in it." He shook her shoulders gently. "Before the raid, Zack said to me that if he didn't make it back, I was to tell you to be brave. He made me promise to take care of you. And he made me promise to give you this." Logan pressed an envelope into her hands. She turned it over in her hands. It was addressed simply, just 'Max', nothing else. Slowly she placed the envelope down on the table. "I'll read it later." She spoke in monotones, her voice husky and full of emotion. Syl looked at her baby sister, her concern written all over her face. "Are you sure, Maxie?" Max nodded, and leaned back into the sofa cushion. "How are you?" Logan's tone was gentle. He knew that his question was simple, but maybe that's what she needed. She looked up at him, through tortured eyes. Her hurt, pain, grief and anguish were plainly visible. "I- I've been better. Zack is dead. He's gone." She looked at them as though the thought had just occurred to her. "At Manticore I promised myself that I wouldn't let them see how much they hurt me. And I didn't..." her voice trailed off. "Shhh." Logan reached out his arm, to comfort her. She pulled away, getting to her feet and moving over to look out the window. "All I let myself think of was you, and Seattle, and the crew, even my job. Every night I would lie awake and think of you all. I'd force myself to remember, because I was afraid to forget. Every morning was like waking up from a bad dream only to find out that it had gotten worse. I was so afraid that they'd do something to me while I slept, that I didn't. I let myself remember all of the good times and all of the bad times. And even all of the times in between. Sometimes I thought that I was going to go mad." Despite the warmth of the room she shivered. "I hated it. Every single minute of it. All I wanted was to be free. And Manticore wouldn't give me that. So I blew them up." 


	3. The Letter

Part 3. The Letter.  
  
Everything was silent. Slowly she sat up and slid out of bed.  
  
She smiled as she noticed her too big t shirt and boxers. They were probably Syl's, she couldn't picture Logan wearing boxers with yellow ducks on them.  
  
Silently, in bare feet she crept out to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of milk.  
  
She paused to listen to Krit's snoring from the study, then moved back into the lounge room.  
  
The letter was still on the table where she had left it. Logan had obviously cleaned around it, so that he didn't disturb it.  
  
She picked it up and leaned back into the over-stuffed sofa.  
  
The letter was enclosed in a heavy manila envelope, which had been taped shut over the seal. It was addressed with one word.  
  
Max.  
  
The envelope was heavier and thicker than it looked.  
  
Slowly she turned it over and began to remove the sticky tape and open the seal. Once opened she removed the sheaf of paper enclosed. Each page was either closely typed, or neatly written.  
  
As the moon began to set, Max began to read, her eyes widened as she read the actual letter.  
  
Dear Max,  
  
If you're reading this letter, then I didn't make it back after the attack.  
  
If I'm dead, or worse, captured, then I pass the task to you. The care and safety of our brothers and sisters is now in your hands.  
  
I always did what I thought was best for them, and I know that you will too. It might seem strange to you that I charge you with this task, passing the mantle from oldest to youngest, but you are the best one for the job. You've always tried to take care of everyone, ever since you were born, so I know that you'll be able to handle it.  
  
The task is yours now, all you need to know about everyone is in the envelope.  
  
Do what you think is best.  
  
Call them, visit them, reunite them.  
  
But be brave and be careful.  
  
I love you Maxie, and all of the others too, even though I never said it.  
  
I hope that the Good Place is waiting for me. I'll see you again someday.  
  
Love always,  
  
Zack.  
  
------------  
  
When she looked up she realized that there was fresh tear stains on the paper. Max hadn't even realized that she had been crying.  
  
She lay the letter down on the table, picked up the sheaf of papers and began to read.  
  
It was very early morning before she had finished.  
  
She laid the papers back down on the table and began to formulate a plan..  
  
-------------  
  
Late the next morning she was still on the sofa, papers in piles both on the coffee table and on her lap. The letter lay on the table, so that she could see it whilst she worked.  
  
She heard Logan moved almost blindly into the kitchen to make himself some coffee. She smiled,  
he really wasn't a morning person.  
  
As he emerged from the kitchen, Syl and Krit came into view.  
  
"Didn't realize you were up." Logan said to her, smiling, "But then I guess even you can only sleep for so long."  
  
She laughed, "Guess so."  
  
Syl sat down opposite her and accepted the cup of coffee Logan offered her. Max gathered up all of the papers and took a deep breath. "I opened the letter Zack sent me."  
  
Everyone looked at her, not saying anything for a few moments.  
  
It was Krit who finally broke the silence. "So what did Zack have to say for himself?"  
  
Wordlessly she handed him the letter, Syl read it over his shoulder.  
  
"Zack left you in charge." Syl said quietly.  
  
Max nodded, "He left me the information I'll need to find everyone and let them know what's going on. I've been working on a plan of action since about 3:30 this morning, so I'll start calling them soon. I figured you guys would like to be here when I do." she finished. 


	4. Old Friends

Part 4. Old Friends.  
  
It was getting late and Buffy Summers knew that it wasn't safe on the streets of Los Angeles after dark. She knew that she had stayed at Rosalia's too long, and she also knew that the others would be worried by now.  
  
She had parked her car several streets away from Rosalia's, and walked from there. As she looked around her she became nervous. She wasn't supposed to be out after dark, and she wasn't supposed to exert herself. She reached down to rub her swollen belly, before picking up her pace as much as she could. Her car couldn't be too much further away.  
  
As she walked a sharp pain pierced her belly, before passing through her entire body. She stopped and gasped. Something told Buffy that her baby wanted out.  
  
As Buffy stood there, recovering from the contraction she failed to register the sound behind her.  
Before she could do anything she felt herself shoved to the ground, and her purse wrenched out of her grasp.  
  
She stayed down, it was the safest thing to do. Her purse wasn't important, everything in it could be replaced.  
  
She listened to the sound of footsteps running away, and waited until they were gone before struggling to her feet.  
  
Great, she thought, this is turning into my best day ever. But she was jolted out of her thoughts as another contraction wracked her body.  
  
She looked around and noticed a large building with a couple of cars parked outside. The front steps were only a few meters away. Maybe she could ask to use the phone there.  
  
Slowly she made her way to the steps and began to climb them. Halfway up another contraction hit, forcing her to grip onto the railing until her knuckles turned white.  
Finally she made it to the door, opening it slowly.  
  
The interior was dark, lit with lamps and various desk lights. The brightness from computer monitors also helped to light up the room, but much of it was still in blanketed shadows.  
  
"Hello? Is there anyone here?" she called, hoping for a reply.  
  
A young woman, with long brown hair emerged from what appeared to be a storeroom.  
"Welcome to Angel Investigations. How can I help you?" the woman asked her.  
  
"You're joking right?" Buffy asked her, how many places called Angel Investigations could there be, even in LA?  
  
The woman shook her head, as Buffy doubled over in pain.  
  
"Are you okay? Here sit down." The woman guided her to a chair.  
  
Once the contraction passed and she was able to talk again without screaming Buffy answered her. "I went into labor maybe fifteen minutes ago, right after that I got mugged. I was just going to ask if I could use your phone, so I can call someone to pick me up."  
  
The girl smiled, "Sure you can use the phone, my name's Fred by the way."  
  
Buffy smiled, before she could answer she heard her name called out, and in a blur Cordelia was moving in to hug her.  
  
"Take it easy." Fred admonished her, as Cordy flung her arms around Buffy.  
  
Her eyes widened in surprise as she realized the size of Buffy's stomach. "Oh god, when are you due? You're pregnant, oh my god."  
  
Buffy tried to smile, "I was due about two and a half weeks ago. I'll be so glad once it's over."  
  
"So what are you doing traveling in your condition, and to LA of all places?" Cordelia asked,  
sounding somewhere between excited and surprised.  
  
"I'm having to see a specialist who works in LA so I've been stuck in LA for three weeks. Giles and Willow came with me in the beginning, but now everyone's here, or rather-" she stopped as another contraction passed. "They're back at the hotel, and they're probably frantic." she finished.  
  
Cordy smiled sympathetically, "Why didn't you come and see us before then silly?" Buffy almost couldn't believe what she was hearing, this was far removed from the Cordy she'd gone to school with. Before she could answer several people entered the room.  
  
One of them, a tall black man looked their way curiously, "What's going on?"  
  
Angel looked at her, strangely not surprised at seeing her there. "How are you?"  
  
"In excruciating pain. You?" Buffy answered, wincing.  
  
Wesley looked on, an expression of interest on his face. "It's nice to see you again Buffy." His voice still carried the clipped British accent.  
  
"It's nice to see you again too." she answered tightly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Angel asked her, sounding confused.  
  
She laughed, "I'm maybe two hours away from having a baby. Contractions are a hell of a lot of fun."  
  
"You're pregnant?" he still sounded confused.  
  
"No, I swallowed a beach ball." she answered sarcastically. "I'm sorry, I'm not much fun to be around when I'm like this."  
  
"You've been pregnant before?" Wesley asked.  
  
"No, Braxton-Hicks contractions. False labor. I've been taken to hospital four times with them,  
and I swear that it hurts more every time."  
  
"So you think this is false labor?" the black guy asked.  
  
"This is Gunn by the way." Cordelia chipped in helpfully.  
  
"I don't care what this is. If I'm not in labor now then I'm having a C-section." she groaned.  
  
Fred held the phone out, "Do you still want to make that call?"  
  
Angel looked at her curiously, "I got mugged okay? God, I hate not being able to take care of myself, and I was supposed to be back about three hours ago. Everyone's probably frantic."  
  
Angel took the handset from Fred, "What's the number?"  
  
"3-3-0-1-4-5-8-6-4-2-8." she answered softly.  
  
While he waited for someone to pick up the other end he turned back to Buffy, "Are you sure you're okay?" She nodded slowly.  
  
"Hi, Dawn? It's Angel. Can you put Giles, Willow or Xander on please?" he paused. "Hi, it's Angel. Yeah, she's here. She seems okay, she's not very happy though. No she-" Buffy shook her head at him wildly, "What, oh sorry, she says to tell you that she's in labor. No don't bother,  
you'll have to come all the way across town and she's not in the best mood. I'll put her on."  
  
Silently he handed the phone to her. "Hey, I'm okay. Yeah, put her on. Dawnie? I'm gonna be fine, you know that right? Are you sure? I'll see you soon then." She handed the phone back to Angel. "Giles said he'd call my obstetrician and I get the feeling that they were already half way out the door."  
  
"Which is where we're going. Can you walk?" Angel asked her.  
  
She looked at him, "What?"  
  
"I told Giles I'd drive you to the hospital, everyone will meet us there. Can you walk?"  
  
"What kind of a stupid ass question is that? Of course I can walk." she stayed on the couch, "I just can't get up." she said sheepishly.  
  
Angel shook his head, laughing. She glared at him. He simply scooped her up off the chair and began to move towards the door.  
  
"Stop it. Put me down, I'm too heavy." Buffy protested.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. I've carried you before and you had no problems. You barely weigh anything, so relax." he tried to reassure her.  
  
----------------  
  
Hours later Willow walked into the hall, carrying a small bundle. Everyone stood up, bombarding her with questions.  
  
"Buffy's fine, she's tired, but she's fine, she has a gorgeous baby girl. She wanted me to bring her out to meet you guys and she said to tell you that her name is Elissa." Willow said, answering all of their questions at once. "She wants to see everyone, but the doctor wanted to give her a proper check up."  
  
15 minutes later.  
  
Buffy smiled as Willow re-entered the room carrying her baby daughter, everyone else followed after them. She smiled, "Hey, how's my princess?" she asked Willow as she placed Elissa in her mother's arms.  
  
"She's beautiful." Giles congratulated her.  
  
"What's with..." Xander gestured to the drip in her arm.  
  
"Oh, my doctor says I lost a lot of blood, so she insists that I have a transfusion. It's nothing. It doesn't even hurt." she answered him as he presented her with one of his traditional 'balloon bouquets.'  
  
Everyone smiled as baby Elissa began to cry. 


	5. Ice Breaker

Part 5. Ice Breaker.  
Several days later at Angel's Hotel (Offices).  
Buffy sat quietly on one of the sofas, half asleep. Angel smiled as he  
watched her. She always looked so peaceful when she was asleep. When Elissa  
began to cry she woke up instantly and disappeared into one of the first  
floor rooms to quiet her. She re-emerged some time later. "Is she  
sleeping?" he asked.  
She smiled "Sound asleep."  
"She's good like that isn't she? Do you want to go up and lie down? I'll  
listen out for her if you want." Angel said to her.  
She shook her head, "Ironically, when I get the chance to sleep I have to  
study. I have an essay to write."  
He smiled as he watched her pick up her laptop and begin to work.  
Suddenly the front door opened and several people filed in.  
Buffy put her computer down and stood up. Before the leader could speak she  
did. "What do you want here Riley? I don't like the military. I never have,  
so if I have to I'll kick your ass all the way to the curb."  
"Hello Buffy." was all that he said. She just shook her head at him. Angel  
moved forward and placed his hand on her shoulder. "How can we help you?"  
he asked politely.  
Dawn leaned against the door frame and looked at Angel, "The only way you  
can help him is by asking him to leave." She walked over and stood beside  
Buffy.  
"What's with the ladies having a go at Finn?" one of the soldiers  
snickered. Riley said nothing to him.  
"We have a problem. There's something loose in LA and it's very dangerous."  
He threw a newspaper to them. Buffy caught it and looked at the front  
headline. '12 Massacred, Police Have No Idea', it was accompanied by  
several graphic photographs. She took a deep breath. She'd seen similar  
photographs before. When she spoke her voice was deadly calm. "I can't  
believe this. I can't be seeing this. Not even you could be so stupid. God  
Riley I would have thought that you knew better. We killed one of these  
things for you before. You created it, you destroy it."  
"Buffy you can't mean that. It's your job to kill creatures like this. What  
changed your tune?" he asked her, sounding confused.  
"Oh but I do mean that, 'Agent Finn'. My job description has words like  
'supernatural' and 'paranormal' on it. Not words like 'unnatural' and 'man-  
made'. My reasons? I have a list of them, it's about a dozen reasons long  
and I'm still working on it. That's good enough for me." she began to walk  
away.  
Riley lunged after her. She whirled around to face him. "If you touch me I  
will break your hand." she snapped at him. "This is your mess, your  
problem." she paused before speaking quietly, "I have a lot more to lose."  
One of the soldiers came forward, a woman. "I'm sure you have a lot to lose  
Slayer. But isn't the greater good more important to you?"  
Buffy flinched, like the woman had slapped her. "You know nothing about me,  
or about my life. I've lost people I care about to vampires, demons,  
illness and the darkness. I'm not about to go and get more of the people I  
love the most killed or injured. You people aren't fighting the war, you're  
waging it and making it worse. So don't you dare stand there and tell me  
that the 'greater good' as you put it is more important that the people I  
care about." Drawn up to her full height and standing strong, she radiated  
power and energy.  
Giles, Willow, Xander, Cordy and Gunn who had all come to find out what was  
going on, stood speechless in the doorway. Buffy turned to them, "Do you  
want to know what Riley's done this time? Well, he's gone back to the  
government and they've created another creature like Adam. Which is loose  
in Los Angeles, if you don't mind."  
None of the Sunnydale gang looked happy at her statement. The staff of  
Angel Investigations looked a little confused. Buffy launched into the  
cliff notes version for them. "Adam. Big squiggly ugly thing. Part demon,  
part machine, part man. Powered by Uranium -235, packs a hell of a punch,  
kills people. The last one even killed his creator."  
A baby cry shattered the silence. Buffy left the room, only to re-enter  
carrying Elissa. All eyes were upon her as Buffy sat down, cooing to her  
daughter.  
She looked up at Riley, "See what else I have to lose?"  
He moved closer to her, "She's beautiful." He sat down across from her.  
"I'll bet you have some good stories to tell. Maybe we can compare?"  
"Did you die?" was Buffy's response.  
He looked a little confused at her question. "No."  
"I'm going to win." she shot back.  
**********  
She sighed, still cradling her daughter, now sleeping. One handed she  
picked up the telephone receiver and dialed.  
She'd never used the number before, she'd never used it, but could never  
forget it.  
Buffy waited as the call was diverted to another number. It rang a few  
times before it was picked up. 


	6. Reunion

Part 6. Reunion.  
Syl and Krit looked at her expectantly. Carefully Max picked up the  
receiver and dialed the first number. She waited while it rang.  
Her heart pounded as the other end was picked up and a familiar voice  
answered. "Hello?"  
"Jondy?" Max gasped.  
"Who is this?" Jondy demanded.  
"It's me. It's Max."  
"Oh, Maxie. I've missed you. How did you get my number? Zack was-"  
Max cut her sister off. "I don't have much time, I need to call the others.  
Can you be in Seattle tomorrow?"  
"What's going on?" Jondy asked, sounding worried.  
"I'll tell you all about it tomorrow. If you know where anyone else is call  
them." Max answered. It was hard enough talking about Zack, she didn't want  
to have to explain all over again to everyone.  
She spent the rest of the morning making phone calls.  
They were coming. They were all coming.  
Everyone from Jondy to Zane, Jace and little Maxie, Ty and Li. They were  
all on their way.  
**********  
Early the next morning Max and Logan waited at the bus station.  
Max knew that at least several of her brothers and sisters would be coming  
into Seattle on the buses.  
They'd already strapped a baby seat into the back of Logan's car for Maxie.  
Max leaned against the side of the Aztec, waiting for the earliest buses to  
arrive.  
Logan smiled as he watched her, she was like a child on Christmas morning.  
He knew she was trying not to let on how excited she was, but he could see.  
He knew her so well.  
After the first buses had began unloading, two young women, one with a  
baby, waved at them.  
Max waved back and jogged over to them.  
The three women hugged, while Logan kept his distance.  
As the women hugged, a tall man laden a baby carrier and several bags  
approached them, hugging Max also.  
Taking two of the bags, she motioned for them to follow her, leading them  
towards the car.  
Sighing happily she dropped the bags at Logan's feet.  
"Logan, this is Jondy and Zane, and Maxie, you already met Jace."  
Logan offered his hand. "It's nice to meet you."  
Jondy smiled and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you too."  
Zane chuckled as Logan took the baby carrier. "Looks like I finally get  
some help around here."  
Logan smiled and opened the trunk. Zane dumped all of the things he was  
carrying inside, and bent to pick up the other bags Max had dropped.  
Logan looked over at her. "Will we go now? If the others aren't at home  
when we get back, we'll just come back and wait."  
Max nodded. "Does anyone know how to use a child restraint?"  
Jace chuckled as she strapped her daughter in.  
It wasn't long before they were all in the car, Jondy sitting on Zane's  
lap, and on their way to Logan's apartment.  
**********  
As they entered Logan's apartment, they could hear loud animated  
conversations coming from the kitchen and lounge room  
Max smiled the rooms was full of people she hadn't seen for almost twelve  
years.  
Syl stood up and hugged her. "How was the wait?"  
"Good, is everyone here yet?" Max asked in return.  
"With Zane, Jace and Jondy everyone's here." Syl replied  
Zane looked at the pair of them. "Zack, Ben and Tinga aren't here."  
Max took a deep breath. "Zack, Ben and Tinga aren't coming."  
Ty stood up. "What do you mean?"  
"Ben was killed. He went psycho, killing people. Setting them up and  
hunting them down. Tinga was killed by a heartless bitch of a woman named  
Elizabeth Refro. She's been gone for a little over three months." Max  
turned to Logan. "Remind me to call Charlie and Case." He nodded silently.  
She paused before continueing. "Zack died three months ago tomorrow." she  
swallowed. "Zack, Syl, Krit and I made an assualt on Manticore's base. Our  
mission was to destroy the DNA labs. We succeeded. We ran into Brin, she's  
indoctrinated again.  
As we were making our escape, Zack and I were hindered by X7's. I got shot,  
Zack got shot, and I died.  
My heart was shot to pieces. Manticore doctors wanted to harvest my organs,  
but Zack wouldn't let them. He shot himself so that I could have his  
heart." Max tried not to look at everyone's faces. "I spent three months  
there. Then I escaped again. I rigged charges in the DNA lab, and in the  
generator. Manticore is gone. They have no data, they have no DNA." she  
paused. "We're free now."  
"But at what cost?" Ling asked bitterly. "Brin's re-indoctrinated, Zack and  
Tinga are dead..."  
"Eva, Jack and Jen are gone too. Case lost his mommy..." Max continued.  
They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Logan got up to answer it. He  
was only gone a few seconds when he called out. "Max? Would you come here  
please."  
She rose quickly. "What is it?"  
She recoiled as she saw him.  
"He says he knows you." Logan said to her.  
Max crouched down beside him. "Alec? What happened?"  
She looked him over carefully. He was covered in blood and so tired he  
couldn't stand.  
She slipped her arms under his shoulder and helped him inside.  
As she entered the lounge room several of her brothers and sisters gasped.  
Ling looked like she'd seen a ghost. "Ben?"  
Max settled Alec on the floor. "Meet little brother. His name is Alec. He's  
Ben's twin."  
Jondy picked some of the cotton balls Logan had produced, along with a  
caseful of bandages, antiseptic ointments and other medical equipment.  
"You sure got beat up pretty badly." Jondy said to him. Alec just nodded.  
"Where'd you meet Max?" she tried again.  
"Manticore." he breathed heavily.  
Jondy cleaned him up. Afterwards Zane and Logan laid him down in the guest  
bedroom.  
Once they were all sitting down again the telephone rang.  
Max picked it up. "Hello?"  
The voice on the other end spoke for a minute, Max smiled and chuckled.  
She gestured to Logan for a pad and pen, which he handed her promptly.  
She began to scribble as they spoke.  
Several minutes later she hung up the phone. 


	7. Greetings From LA

Part 7. Greetings from LA.  
Slowly Max turned to face everyone. She knew that she already had  
everyone's attention. "That was an old friend of mine. She needs help. I  
told her that if she ever needed me to call the secure line." Max lowered  
her eyes to read the notes she had taken. As she did so, Logan asked the  
question she was waiting to hear. "What does she need help with?"  
Max sat down, motioning for everyone else to do the same. "First of all you  
need to know that my friend Buffy, she's not like other girls..."  
Once Max had finished explaining everything they all sat in stunned  
silence.  
"I'm going to LA to help her. If anyone else wants to come they'll be most  
welcome." she looked around at her family, her friends.  
Jondy raised her hand, followed by Zane, Syl, Krit, Ty and Li. Jace shook  
her head. "I can't. Not with Maxie being so small. I'm a mom first, a  
soldier second now."  
Ling looked around at everyone, "I'm gonna stick with Jace, in case she  
needs anything. And if you get really stuck you can always call and I'll  
come right away."  
Jace and Ling had always been close. Max had known that neither of them  
would go to LA.  
Alec stood up, "If you want me to, I'll go."  
"I'm going too." Logan interrupted.  
Max paused, counting. "So that's..."  
"I'm going too." Original Cindy announced. "I can at least make sure you  
all feed yourselves while we're away."  
Bling looked up, he had been lost in thought for the past few minutes. "If  
this turns out to be anything like your usual activities Max, you're gonna  
need a medic. I'll go if you want me."  
Max smiled as she picked up the phone. "I think that's a great idea." She  
dialed and waited for the other end to be picked up. "Buffy? It's me. I'm  
bringing a team of 11 to LA with me. No we're just getting our gear  
together. We'll be on the first flight out. Yeah, miss you. See you soon."  
Max stood tall as she began giving out orders. "Everyone first priority is  
to pack a bag of clothing. Second is to pack your specialist gear. Jondy,  
explosives. Bling, medical supplies. Logan, computer equipment. Zane,  
tools. Everyone else won't have much to do until we get there, but I'd say  
you're gonna be busy. Cindy and Alec go across town and pack some stuff.  
Cindy pack some for me. Also bring the trunk in my closet, we'll need it."  
As soon as she had finished everyone split, hurriedly packing bags and  
equipment.  
**********  
In LA.  
As soon as Buffy hung up, she was bombarded with questions.  
"Who was that?" Riley demanded, "What do they want and why were they  
calling here?"  
Once again Buffy settled into her icy demeanor, glaring at him. She then  
raised her voice and called to everyone. "Hey, we finally have some good  
news. Help is on her way."  
Dawn looked curiously at her older sister. "Who's coming?"  
"An old friend. If I remember rightly she like to call you 'Marmalade."  
Buffy answered her.  
"Max is coming? That is so cool, she's great. She's gonna kick Zachariah's  
ass." Dawn shouted cheerfully.  
"Who's Max?" Angel asked.  
Buffy smiled, "You'd know her if you saw her. Dark hair, dark eyes, about  
5'5. She patrolled with me when I was first called."  
He nodded, "Pretty sure I remember her. Are you sure you want to bring her  
into this? Some of those military guys don't look to polite. And from what  
I remember..." he trailed off, as though embarrassed.  
"She's very attractive." Buffy finished for him, "I wouldn't worry about  
her. She tends to be very good at beating the crap out of people she  
doesn't like. Max really doesn't like the military." Buffy laughed. 


	8. Welcome to LA

A/N - I would really like some more reviews on this. Next part will be  
posted soon (I hope).  
Thanks to all reviewers, Samantha.  
Part 8. Welcome to LA.  
As Max and the others climbed out of the cars they had rented. Jondy looked  
up at the huge building which towered over the street. "This place is  
huge."  
Max smiled, "It serves as offices, paranormal library, gymnasium, and  
living quarters. There's a lot of people in there." She turned her  
attention to the task at hand, "Jondy, Zane, Logan. You're with me. We're  
going to go and make nice. Everyone else, unloading our equipment and  
getting everything organized is your priority, but join us inside in about  
ten minutes." Everyone nodded.  
**********  
Max closed the door silently behind them and let her eyes adjust to the  
dimness of the interior. The room was scattered with people, and she could  
hear people in the adjoining rooms as well.  
She moved silently towards the desk. "Hi." She flashed the girl a winning  
smile.  
The girl looked her up and down. "Welcome to Angel Investigations. My name  
is Cordelia. How can I help you?" she asked, all business.  
Max smiled at her. "I'm Max Guevarra, I'm looking for my friend Buffy  
Summers. Is she around?"  
Cordelia's face flooded with recognition, "You're that Max. I'll just see  
where Buffy is." She pressed a button and spoke into a microphone. "Buffy,  
get your butt down here. Max Guevarra is here to see you."  
Seconds later Max heard the sound of footfalls on the stairs. Buffy entered  
the room with a dark haired man and a teenage girl in tow.  
"Max!" Buffy swept over and hugged her, "I missed you. How have you been?  
I'm so glad you could come, this is a mad house!"  
Max hugged her back. "I missed you too. I'm good, well okay, but we'll talk  
about that later."  
The two women smiled at each other. As they did so, the room filled with  
people. None of them were Max's crew. There were a lot of other people in  
on this, Max noted.  
"This is my boyfriend Logan Cale. My sister Jondy, and my brother Zane."  
Max introduced them to Buffy. "And this is my old friend Buffy Summers."  
Zane looked her over, "She's a lot smaller than I was expecting." Jondy  
elbowed him in the ribs. "Hi. Ignore Zane. He has this guy thing where he  
just talks and none of it makes sense."  
A brief smile played at the corners of Logan's lips. "Logan Cale."  
Buffy smiled, seemingly ignoring Zane's comment. "Thanks for coming Maxie.  
This goes above and beyond the call, but it's a military screw up," she  
paused to sneak a look at Riley, "So I figured you'd want in, with your  
love of the military and all." Both women cracked up.  
A blonde haired guy glared at Buffy. "You mean you bring some little girl  
and her friends here when they won't work with us?"  
Max smiled sweetly and stepped in front of him. She reached up and grabbed  
him by the collar, dragging him down to her eye level. "You know I really  
resent being called a little girl. And I don't recall anyone saying that we  
wouldn't work with the military. Buffy just said that I don't like them."  
Riley was visibly straining against her grip. When she let go his head  
jerked upwards. Max chuckled. "Try to have a bit more respect for the  
little girls. You never know how much damage they can cause." She turned  
and bumped fists with Jondy.  
"Max?" came a small voice, "Do you remember me?"  
Max turned and engulfed the girl in a huge hug, "It's still a bit hard to  
forget the sight of a 3 year old covered in marmalade, sweetie. How have  
you been Dawn?"  
Dawn said nothing, just hugged Max tightly, "Will you take care of Buffy?"  
she whispered in to Max's ear, "I don't want her to die again."  
Slowly Max pulled away from her and looked at Buffy, "So when did you die?"  
Buffy smiled. "About 9 and a half months ago."  
Max laughed. "Three months ago. We gotta start a club girl." She used her  
hands to envision a sign, "Dead Chicks R Us."  
They were interrupted by the sound of the front door closing. Max turned  
and smiled at the rest of her friends, people who had followed her halfway  
the country.  
"This is the rest of my crew." Max announced.  
"Welcome to LA." the dark haired man answered. 


	9. Down to Business

A/N - A little more feedback would be nice guys, I don't even care if you flame me. For everyone who's been asking, you don't find out who Elissa's father is until part 12.  
  
Part 9. Down to Business. The two groups stood facing each other, Buffy and Max in the middle.  
  
"Introductions first? Or settling in?" Buffy asked.  
  
Max eyed her group, they all looked tired, with the exception of Jondy, and a little bedraggled. But, she reasoned, it would be better to have introductions first, unite the team as soon as possible. Then they could rest. "Introductions." Max answered her.  
  
"You go first." Buffy prompted.  
  
Max turned and faced the Scoobies, LA team, and the military deployment. "My name is Max Guevarra. I'm the CO of the Seattle, X series team. This is Logan Cale, cyber journalist and computer hacker extraordinaire. Original Cindy our caretaker. Bling is our medic, he'll be working closely with Jondy, she's a doctor, also an expert in demolition. Zane is a mechanic, he can fix just about anything. Syl and Krit are our tacticians, that is they design plans of action, our tactics. Ty and Li are both logistics and statistics. Alec, well despite being an all round asshole he gets the jobs done." Max gestured to each person as she introduced them.  
  
Buffy smiled, "Welcome to LA. Thank you for coming. This is my sister Dawn, she's incredibly important to me, if someone lays a hand on her it's very likely that I'll tear their ribcage out and wear it as a hat. Willow and Tara, they're both wiccas. Anya is a vengeance demon, it's advisable not to piss her off or wish for anything. Xander is a carpenter. Spike is a vampire, albeit he's harmless at present. My Watcher Rupert Giles, we all call him Giles. Angel is also a vampire, Cordelia is part demon, she gets visions and she can levitate, Fred is a computer whiz, certified genius and physicist. Wesley is one of my ex-Watchers, a demon hunter turned detective. Charles Gunn or Gunn as we call him, is a local, he's also one of the best vampire hunters in the city." She paused, "This is Special Agent Riley Finn. He works for the military specifically in tracking, tagging and chopping up demons and the like to make them into new creatures. These 'new creatures' call themselves Kinetically Redundant Bio- Mechanical Demonoids. Originally there was only one and destroying it proved incredibly difficult. That's why you're here."  
  
Buffy turned to Max, "Do we want to get into this now?"  
  
Max nodded, "The faster we know what you know the easier it's gonna be on everyone." She turned to her group, "Guys I'm sorry, I know most of you are tired and you need some rest, but this is important."  
  
Li smiled, "If we know about him we can fight him."  
  
Buffy smiled at all of them, as Wesley Willow and Fred prepared to explain the problem in detail. Max noted that Buffy looked almost exhausted.  
  
"Well then," Wesley began in his clipped British accent, "This creature is, as Buffy has already said a Kinetically Redundant Bio-Mechanical Demonoid. These creatures were designed and the first one created by Professor Maggie Walsh."  
  
"A right bitch if you ask me." Giles interjected. A small giggle escaped from Buffy's lips.  
  
Wesley glared at them disapprovingly before continuing. "As far as we know there have been only two of them created. The first, Adam was destroyed. The second, Zachariah, is much more dangerous. He's stronger, faster, more powerful and more deadly than his predecessor. I don't know if this will mean anything to you but, he is equipped with GP2D11 infrared detectors, 180MWS, Microspec 9000 sensors, a harmonic decelerator, and a DC server. From what we can gage he is not, as Adam was powered by the Uranium Isotope 235, it appears that Zachariah is powered by a core of pure darkness, uh evil, if you will. He has been designed to be the ultimate weapon." Willow and Fred began their part in the explanation, using the several networked computers and a holographic projector. They basically spent ten to fifteen minutes pointing out all of Zachariah's features and special weapons, describing their functions and why they had been selected.  
  
Once the explanations were over Buffy invited anyone with questions to ask them of whomever they needed to.  
  
Max leaned comfortably against a wall. "This is going to get interesting before it gets boring."  
  
"What do you mean?" Riley fired at her.  
  
She smiled, "The ultimate weapon versus eight human weapons, a vampire slayer, two vampires, a vengeance demon, a pair of wiccas, three computer geniuses and assorted others, I'd say it's going to be an interesting fight."  
  
"You say he has a DC server," Logan began, "That means that he takes power from electricity as well as his core. This diskette drive on his chest and wiring in his arms, I would take a gamble and say that he's jacking in to the Internet. Most people know that it's the fastest way to find information, I think that if we can work out either where he's connecting in, or what frequency he's using I'll be able to find him. It's not a whole plan, but it's a start."  
  
Willow nodded, "That's a really good idea, but we don't have the equipment to do that here."  
  
Logan smiled, "Max'll tell you I brought too much computer equipment. All we have to do is hook up my gear and we'll have the software to do it. We'll be able to uplink it through the 3CRAY MPX processor I have at home."  
  
Willow smiled, "Sounds like fun."  
  
Buffy chuckled, "How much stuff do you need to bring in?"  
  
Alec grimaced at the thought of all the equipment. "Too much."  
  
"What we'll do," Max began, "Is bring all of the equipment in, start setting it up, and then you guys can take a break. I know it's a lot to ask but..."  
  
"It needs to be done." Jondy's voice was firm.  
  
Li reached over to shove her. "Figures that the sleepless two prefer all work and no play." She chuckled. Alec brightened once the LA team and the Scoobies offer to help bring everything in.  
  
Even Buffy moved towards the doors, but was thwarted by Elissa's cries.  
  
Buffy smiled at Max. "Wait here."  
  
Buffy was back in seconds, gently cradling her daughter.  
  
Max's eyes widened, "She's yours? She's beautiful." Buffy smiled as she transferred her baby into Max's arms.  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Elissa." Buffy answered softly. "Elissa Kate."  
  
Max looked at her, a little surprised. "I didn't think you could have children of your own." Both women ignored the looks of surprise on everyone's faces. "I didn't think I could either. Then Elissa was born." Buffy smiled down at her daughter.  
  
"I guess even doctors can be wrong sometimes." Max grinned, "I'm glad they were." She cradled Elissa gently in her arms, turning to show Elissa to Logan. They both cooed sweetly to the baby, who in turn made a gurgling sound.  
  
Angel looked at Buffy, his eyes sad. "You never told me you couldn't have children."  
  
She returned his gaze. "Would you have stayed?" she paused, her voice became more shrill than usual. "Besides, you never asked me."  
  
Max offered Elissa back to her mother. Buffy sat down to breastfeed her daughter. No one said anything.  
  
Max leaned over and kissed Buffy's forehead." We'll be in and out for a bit. If you need, just call."  
  
**********  
  
It wasn't long before all of the equipment had been brought inside. Logan, Willow and Fred had immediately began setting up the computer networking systems, while everyone else set about packing away medical supplies, explosives and Zane's tool box, as well as examining and cataloguing the various weapons the Seattle team had both brought with them, and acquired during their trip  
  
"What's in here?" Dawn asked, pointing to a crate.  
  
Zane and Angel proceeded to open it, unsure of what kind of weapon the crate could contain. As they opened it Buffy peered over Zane's shoulder, still cradling a very much awake Elissa. She smiled.  
  
"Didn't you get one of these for your birthday, Buffy?" Willow asked. Both Max's and Riley's eyes widened.  
  
Xander laughed, good naturally rubbing his fingernails on his shirt. "I taught her everything she knows." Riley looked at them, amazed. "You taught Buffy how to use a..." He stopped, unsure of what the weapon actually was.  
  
"Rocket Launcher." Buffy supplied sweetly, "It was a very useful gift. Unfortunately I had to return mine."  
  
Willow smiled. "If you're a good girl we might get you another one, for your birthday I mean."  
  
Xander chuckled. "Deja Vu."  
  
Cordelia giggled. Everyone turned to look at her. "Sorry, I couldn't help but remember the look on Drusilla's face when she freaked out. You know, when the Judge went to pieces."  
  
Buffy, Willow, Xander, Giles, even Angel and Spike joined in the laughing.  
  
Once it had ceased Gunn ordered pizza, and everyone (except Willow, Fred and Logan) settled down for the night. 


	10. Kicking Ass, Taking Names

Part 10. Kicking Ass, Taking Names.  
  
A/N: Reviews are like gold to me, people.  
  
Buffy looked around the room.  
  
Most people were up and it was only early. She looked over to where Willow, Fred and Logan were working. She doubted that they had gone to bed at all.  
  
She hadn't, once Elissa was asleep, Buffy had stayed in her room and worried, trying to come up with a plan of action.  
  
Towards sunrise she'd actually started to have some good ideas.  
  
She walked casually over to what Dawn had dubbed 'The Computer Center'.  
  
Willow perked up a little when she saw Buffy. "Hey."  
  
"Morning." Buffy answered, "How's it going?"  
  
"We have all of the systems linked and the computer is scanning for frequencies." Logan answered.  
  
Buffy smiled. "Good. Go to bed." "What?" Willow asked.  
  
"Go to bed, you've been up all night. Get a few hours sleep and then you can work again." She answered.  
  
The three of them looked gratefully at her. They left before she could change her mind. On the other side of the room Riley and Angel watched her.  
  
Angel smiled, Buffy's main concern would always be the people she cared about.  
  
Riley glowered, and approached her. "Why did you do that? We need to find Zachariah!"  
  
She stood tall. "If we need to find him so badly why'd you lose him in the first place?" She asked, hands on her hips. "Besides, they've been up all night, they're tired. They deserve a rest."  
  
"At what expense?" he threw back at her.  
  
"At no expense. People don't work as well when they're tired." she fired back at him.  
  
"Oh, yes. Because you're the expert." he mocked her.  
  
"I've been doing this much longer than you have 'Agent Finn'," she spat back. "If you don't like the way I'm running things, then you can take your soldiers and leave. I don't care."  
  
He glared at her.  
  
Angel could see him itching to raise his hand to her.  
  
He moved to her side. "Is there a problem?" he asked smoothly.  
  
Max appeared at Buffy's other side. "I think there's a big one."  
  
Riley raised his hand to slap one of them.  
  
Angel jerked his hand down and over, flipping Riley onto his back.  
  
"Stay down." he snapped.  
  
Buffy and Max stood there amazed. "Why did you do that?" Max asked him quietly.  
  
"I don't believe in hitting women." he answered.  
  
Buffy chuckled. "Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"He would've been outmatched." Angel said to them. Both women laughed.  
  
Buffy leaned down to Riley. "This is a team, and I'm in charge. If you can't play with the others, sit on the bench, but let everyone do their jobs."  
  
**********  
  
Once everyone had eaten breakfast, Buffy called them into the foyer for a meeting.  
  
Everyone sat silently. Waiting for her to begin.  
  
"I don't know about the rest of you, but last night I couldn't sleep. So I began thinking of things, ways that we may be able to defeat Zachariah. I came to one major conclusion, we have to take the fight to him." Buffy began.  
  
Max, Angel and several others nodded.  
  
She paused before continuing. "When we destroyed Adam we had to use some pretty heavy magic. I think we're going to have to use magic on Zachariah as well, but this time, if we can find more people I think it would be better. If we're going to 'remove' a core of pure darkness we're going to need some pretty powerful white magic people. Willow, Tara, Anya, and Giles. I want you to work with Wes to find some spells that might help us. Then your know, ingredients and stuff.  
  
I also want to hit Zachariah with a hard fight. That's not going to be too hard. We've got enough people, with enough skills to do it. We're not holding back, this is all out. We hit hard we hit clean, and we give our magic people a chance to do their job." she finished.  
  
One of the soldiers looked at her. "Never work."  
  
Jondy smacked him around the head. "You weren't asked to tell us if Buffy's plan will work or not."  
  
Giles looked at her. "So we'll re-create the fight with Adam, just on a larger scale."  
  
"That's my plan. I have a few ideas, building on that which may help, though. The fight is going to be on our terms this time." She answered.  
  
Max got up and smacked fists with her. "Bring it on."  
  
Giles nodded. "We could use the spell to summon the spirit of the first Slayer, but use a more powerful circle. Then, once you draw the power center out of Zachariah we'll need another circle to bind and destroy it."  
  
Buffy nodded. "So that's what? Three people to control the cards, and then the others can be used in the binding circle?"  
  
Giles reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure you're going to be able to do this again, Buffy? Channeling so much power is taxing, to say the least. Channeling it twice may prove to be rather dangerous."  
  
Buffy understood his meaning. "Then at least Elissa will grow up knowing that her mommy loved her."  
  
Riley just chuckled. "You can't be serious."  
  
"Pray tell about what Riley?" she asked him, her tone cool. "About Elissa. Does her father even know she's alive? Does he even care?" He threw back at her.  
  
She paused, composed herself. "That's none of your business."  
  
"What are you going to do if you die? Who's going to take care of that baby then?" he asked her snidely.  
  
"I'm not worried about that, Riley. I have a will, and it dictates who will take care of her in light of my passing. I had it amended yesterday afternoon. I know that Elissa, and Dawn if it comes to that, will be in good hands." she answered him calmly.  
  
"And just who would you trust with the lives of your sister and daughter? Willow? Giles, maybe? Angel? Come on Buffy, I'm running out of choices."  
  
She stared at him, his attempts to belittle her in front of everyone were sinking in under her skin, but she would not give voice to her anger. That was best saved for later.  
  
"Well, Buffy? Who would you trust them too?" he snapped at her, irritated by her lack of an answer.  
  
"Not, that it's any business of yours Riley, but if anything does happen to me I know that Dawn and Elissa will be safe. Especially from you."  
  
"Who have you written in as their guardian, Buffy?" Willow asked. She could not hide the worry in her voice.  
  
"Max. If anything happens to me Max will be their guardian. If something does happen I don't want anyone to contest that." Buffy was silent for a moment. "We have to keep planning for the fight." she couldn't hide the pain in her voice.  
  
"Buffy," Angel began gently, but she cut him off. She already knew what he was going to say.  
  
"Don't. It's not like I actually enjoy discussing the plans for my next death with everyone. Now can we just keep planning this, please?" he tone, although upset to begin with, had become almost a plea by the time she finished speaking.  
  
"Actually I was just going to ask you who Elissa's father is." Angel said to her.  
  
"If we're all alive after this is finished, ask me again." she said to him.  
  
For several days everyone lay dormant, each using their own unique skills to see if they alone could track down Zachariah.  
  
At last, as Logan had predicted, he was found using the frequency scans. 


	11. Z for Zachariah

Part 11. Z for Zachariah.  
  
A/N: All of the Latin etc in this chapter is real language, translations appear on the line below.  
  
Only two more parts to go. Thanks to everyone who reviews, and also to everyone who has reviewed.  
  
Samantha  
  
They were as silent as shadows as they crept through the night.  
  
Dressed in black camouflage gear, each person gave only the glancing impression of black on black.  
  
Buffy and Max exchanged hand signals, which Max then relayed to the rest of the X5s. They all looked at Buffy, waiting for the signal to go.  
  
Once she gave it everyone moved into position, Willow, Giles and Xander began to form the circle they would use to summon the spirit of the first slayer.  
  
Forming a ring around them Tara, Anya, Spike, Wesley and Cordelia began the preparations to form their own circle. Also inside that circle Angel began to chant a spell binding everyone to each other, and everyone to Buffy.  
  
His voice was steady and deep. It filled Buffy with a sense of calm.  
  
Necto sua animae contra acerbus, contra malum.  
  
Bind these souls against the dark, against the evil.  
  
Imperium iussu una.  
  
The power flows through one.  
  
And she was the one.  
  
All at once she felt power rushing through her body, through every fibre of her being.  
  
Then Tara began to chant her voice a smooth contrast to Angel's.  
  
Centrum lumen respiratis.  
  
The center of light breathes.  
  
Leto respiratis.  
  
The Slayer breathes.  
  
Sua ensis jussio.  
  
She is the sword of order.  
  
Sua animae.  
  
She is life.  
  
Sua lucis.  
  
She is light.  
  
As Buffy left them, all of the magic users had began chanting, except Willow, Giles and Xander. Their part would come later.  
  
Buffy paused, watching them all. She had to come home to them, not just for them, for Elissa and Dawn, and even for herself.  
  
Max gave her a signal, which she acknowledged, and then slipped away into the darkness.  
  
She had to find Zachariah.  
  
Not far off she could already hear the sounds of the battle between Zachariah's minions, and the combined forces of the X5's and the soldiers.  
  
As she left Willow began the incantation to summon the spirit of the First Slayer.  
  
By the generous will of the  
  
Ancients, the almighty power  
  
of the Divine Spirits... Your  
  
supplicants humbly beseech thee  
  
to behold us, and that which we  
  
possess... the moieties of the  
  
One, the Avatar.  
  
She turned the first tarot card.  
  
Spiritus... The Spirit...  
  
She laid the next in front of Xander and this time he spoke the words.  
  
Animus... Heart...  
  
She turned the next card and laid it before Giles, waiting for him to speak.  
  
Sophus... Mind...  
  
She laid the final card at the base of the magic gourd.  
  
Manus... The Hand...  
  
We enjoin that we may inhabit  
  
the vessel - the hand -  
  
daughter of Sineya, First of the Ones.  
  
We implore thee: Admit us,  
  
bring us to the vessel! Take us now.  
  
This time white light surrounded them, filling the circle like a mist. Their heads snapped up towards the ceiling. Everyone looked on in astonishment, but no one broke the circles.  
  
Buffy meanwhile, had crept in through an open window and found Zachariah.  
  
She did nothing this time. With Adam she had moved him to fight him straight away. This time she waited for the change to come over her.  
  
The white light found her and engulfed her, when it cleared it left her bathed in an aura of white light, crackling with blue bolts of magical energy.  
  
Zachariah stared at her. He was alone.  
  
"I am the Ultimate Weapon.  
  
I am Zachariah.  
  
I shall be the last man on Earth.  
  
Why do they send you, a girl to fight?" Her aura of light had made him curious, but not afraid.  
  
When Buffy spoke, her voice was the voice of the Ages, the voice of Time itself.  
  
"I am eternal.  
  
I am the sword of order.  
  
I am the one.  
  
I am the light."  
  
"And I am the darkness." Zachariah answered her. He fired a tap of bullets at her, and was astonished to see the white light surrounding her absorb them.  
  
He pulled the pin from a grenade and threw it at her. She caught it in her fist, holding it until it exploded.  
  
She was completely unscathed.  
  
When he next spoke Zachariah sounded surprised. "What are you?"  
  
"We are human.  
  
We are spirit.  
  
We are light.  
  
We are eternal.  
  
We are beyond your comprehension.  
  
We are eternal." was her answer.  
  
A ball of light formed in her outstretched hand.  
  
She threw it at him.  
  
Zachariah was shocked when the ball of light damaged him.  
  
Circuits blew and tiny sparks of electricity zapped from his body.  
  
He pointed his right arm at her, and she watched as his hand dissolved into his arm, only to be replaced by a double- barreled missile launcher.  
  
She waved her hand. "No"  
  
The missile launcher turned back into a hand.  
  
Zachariah looked shocked.  
  
"How did you do that?  
  
I am Zachariah.  
  
Z for Zachariah.  
  
The last man on Earth."  
  
Buffy closed her eyes as she began the incantation, the spirit possessing her speaking the Sumarian easily.  
  
"Sha me-en-dan.  
  
We are heart.  
  
Gesh-toog me-en-dan.  
  
We are mind.  
  
Zee me-en-den.  
  
We are spirit.  
  
Oo-khush-ta me-ool-lee-a ba-ab-tum-mu-do-en.  
  
From the raging storm, we bring about the power of the Primeval One."  
  
"What is this?" Zachariah began. "What is your source of power?"  
  
Light issued from Buffy's hands, a halo formed around the top of her head.  
  
"Our power is beyond your grasp.  
  
Our power is beyond your comprehension.  
  
We are light.  
  
We are the Eternal Flame . We are untouchable."  
  
She paused reaching towards his chest. She reached right inside and pulled out his ribcage.  
  
It encased a throbbing, pulsing mass of black energy.  
  
"You are not." she finished.  
  
In the binding circle Tara began to chant.  
  
Necto sua acerbus  
  
Bind this darkness.  
  
Necto sua malum.  
  
Bind this evil.  
  
Lucis luna, necto malum.  
  
By the light of the moon, I bind the darkness.  
  
Lucis stella, necto malum.  
  
By the light of the stars, I bind the darkness.  
  
Lucis solis, necto malum.  
  
By the light of the sun, I bind the darkness.  
  
Jacio malum lumen.  
  
I cast the darkness from the light of day.  
  
Lustro lucis.  
  
I encircle it with light.  
  
Necto malum, acerbus.  
  
I bind this evil, this darkness.  
  
Nomen animus lustro.  
  
By my name and my heart I encircle it.  
  
The circle was flooded with bright light.  
  
Everyone gasped as Buffy and the black energy ball were transported into the circle.  
  
The energy ball became covered in a thick layer of white light.  
  
As this happened the darkness began to contract, becoming smaller and smaller until it disappeared all together.  
  
As the magic pulled back, Buffy collapsed.  
  
With the magical bonds that held the circled gone, Angel rushed in to her.  
  
Frantically he felt for a pulse, for her heart beat.  
  
He found none.  
  
"Xander!" he shouted, "Do something!"  
  
Xander bent over her, beginning CPR, Willow dropped down beside him to help.  
  
"Come on, Buffy," Xander panted, "Come on, breathe." He blew into her mouth again.  
  
Max and the others, bloody and bruised from the fight with vampires and demons ran towards them.  
  
Giles edged Willow, who was very weak, away from Buffy, so that Jondy could get in to examine her.  
  
While she did, Xander kept performing CPR.  
  
Max flopped down beside her friend. "Buffy, wake up." she snapped at her lifeless friend. "Don't you remember. 'Of all the friends I've ever met, You're the one I won't forget, And if I die before you do, I'll go to heaven and wait for you, I'll give the angels back their wings, And risk the loss of everything.'" Tears trickled down Max's cheeks.  
  
She couldn't lose another person, not now, not Buffy. "You have to remember. You're not going to die this way. You can't, not like this. When we die again, we'll die together, like we planned, little old ladies... God damn it, Buffy, wake up!" with that she brought her fists down hard on Buffy's chest, in frustration. She heard bone crack.  
  
Slowly Buffy's eyes flicked open. "Can someone say Deja vu?" she uttered weakly. A sigh of relief was echoed by each person.  
  
Xander smiled. "At least this time you don't have to go and kill a really old vampire."  
  
As she went to sit up, Buffy winced. She looked at Max. "Do you always have to be so violent?"  
  
Max said nothing, just reached out to hug her friend, tears streamed down her face.  
  
Logan chuckled and pried Max off Buffy, so that Jondy could bandage her ribs. 


	12. Adios Amigos!

Finally!!!!  
  
Here you go, part 12 is operational.  
  
Happy reading everyone.  
  
Part 12. Adios, Amigos!!!  
  
Once they got back to the Hotel, Jondy and Bling had immediately begun to treat the worst of the injuries, namely the gunshot wounds to Krit's shoulder, thigh and arm, the burns suffered by Ty, Riley and several members of his team, and the glass filled wounds on Zane's and Gunn's backs and legs.  
  
Willow, Tara, Giles and Wesley used whatever magic they could to heal minor wounds and other injuries. Even Anya helped in that regard, requiring only that people wished for each others ailments to be healed.  
  
Buffy lay on the sofa, Elissa in her arms, cushioned comfortably against Angel's chest.  
  
"So," Angel began, "You said that when this was all over..."  
  
"I'd tell you who Elissa's father is." Buffy finished for him.  
  
He nodded.  
  
Everyone turned to listen to what she had to say.  
  
"Elissa was born two weeks overdue. So I was pregnant with for her nine-and- a-half-months." she began. "Nine-and-a-half-months-ago I was dead. So even if I wanted to tell you who her father is, I couldn't. Because I don't know myself." she chuckled. "Irony. First I'm told I'll never had children of my own, then the baby I do have is conceived when I'm dead."  
  
Everyone stared at her.  
  
"Well that's rather, interesting to say the least." Giles stated. "Do you have any ideas on how Elissa was conceived, or who her father is?"  
  
Buffy chuckled, "Divine intervention comes to mind a lot. I still don't have a clue about her father though."  
  
Max leaned over the back of the couch, and brushed her fingers over Elissa's hair, dark, like Max's. "She's like a gift from God." Buffy smiled, remembering the times that they had gone to Church together as children. Max's adopted mother Rosalia, was a devout Catholic.  
  
"I think she's more of a gift to the world. That I'm supposed to protect her." Buffy answered.  
  
"Why do you think that?" Giles asked, sounding interested in her idea.  
  
"It's like she's my purpose now. When I was first called, it was to fight vampires, after I died the first time, it was to stop Angel from Becoming and to stop the Ascension, and Adam. And to protect Dawn. The second time I died, my purpose became to take care of Elissa, and now..." Buffy answered, she curled herself around Elissa, and against Angel's chest and closed her eyes. "It's been a really busy week."  
  
Angel smiled down at her, stroking her hair. "I know what you mean."  
  
Buffy opened her eyes sleepily. "Giles, how many more times do you think I can die?"  
  
A smile played at the corners of his mouth. "I don't know, Buffy."  
  
Angel brushed his hand over her hair. "Don't worry about now."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, and holding her gently.  
  
They stayed there like that, the three of them.  
  
As they looked on, awed by the picture of normalcy they painted, everyone pretended not to notice how much Elissa looked like her mother. And somehow, she looked so much like Angel.  
  
It pained Giles to realize that Angel would never realize just how much the little girl looked like him. Angel hadn't seen his reflection in 243 years.  
  
The idea that the Powers That Be had sent Elissa to Buffy, as a gift for her, for all of the brave and wonderful things she'd done, in the likeness of her first love played across his mind.  
  
The more he thought about it, the more possible it seemed.  
  
**********  
  
The soldiers cleared out the next morning, but Max and the rest of her team stayed for a few days.  
  
They had become fast friends with just about everyone.  
  
Angel had noticed that the relationship between Buffy and Max was more like that of sisters than that of friends, Max even treated Dawn like a much loved younger sister.  
  
He wasn't really surprised. From what he could remember Buffy saying, her and Max had been very close. It was evident that not even time could do anything to tarnish their friendship, and for that he was glad. Buffy needed someone who was a constant in her life, she'd found that in Max, and he was glad.  
  
**********  
  
It was early when everyone began packing all of the equipment into protective cases, then carrying it out to stack it neatly in the rental cars.  
  
As everyone packed Angel, with the help of Dawn, cooked a huge 'good bye breakfast' for everyone, which people ate on the run, in a hurry because they didn't want to miss their flight back to Seattle.  
  
Once all of the equipment was safely packed up and stored in each of the rental cars they had hired, everyone gathered in the entrance hall to say goodbye.  
  
Buffy and Max hugged each other tightly. "Don't be a stranger." Buffy said to her friend, "Whenever you need a vacation you can always come to Sunnydale."  
  
Buffy raised her voice for everyone to hear. "Any person here is welcome in Sunnydale, and in my home should any of you choose to come. You will always be welcome."  
  
Angel nodded. "The same here. Any of you is always welcome in LA and in this place. The invitation is always open."  
  
Max smiled. "If ever you need help, you know that you can always count on us. As friends, and as allies. If any of you are ever in Seattle, look us up. Everyone will always be welcome."  
  
All of the X5's nodded, indicating that anyone who chose to visit the various cities in which they lived would always have an invitation.  
  
People swapped hugs and kisses, and phone numbers, and finally everyone was still.  
  
Max clapped her hands. "I guess that's it then." she said.  
  
Buffy shook her head. "In a couple of weeks Elissa is going to be Christened. I've already asked Giles and Angel to be her godfathers, and Willow to be one of her godmothers, but Maxie, I've been meaning to ask you if you'll be another of Elissa's godparents."  
  
Max threw herself on Buffy. "Of course! Do you even have to ask?"  
  
Buffy smiled, "Anyone who would like to come will be most welcome. I think I speak for all of us when I say that we'd love to see you."  
  
Finally Buffy and Max hugged goodbye, and everyone stood on the front steps to wave the Seattle Team off. 


	13. Epilogue: Coming Home

A/N: Finally, here we are at the end.  
  
I hope everyone has enjoyed reading this story, at least, as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
  
Thanks for everyone's reviews, and thank you most of all for reading. This was the first serial fan fic I ever wrote.  
  
Epilogue: Coming Home.  
  
The world had changed a lot for Max.  
  
Not just since she died, but since she got out of Manticore too.  
  
Finally, after almost twelve years she had her family back.  
  
She had caught up with her childhood best friend Buffy Summers, and she would soon be the godmother of her beautiful dark-haired daughter.  
  
Max and her family had been able to help stop Zachariah, and she'd been able to resuscitate Buffy. And then there was Logan.  
  
Logan who was sweet and gentle, kind ,a great cook, and a great person for helping so many people so selflessly.  
  
But he loved her, in spite of what she was, and that was the most important thing to her.  
  
She heard Logan come up behind her and felt him wrap his arms around her.  
  
He still didn't like heights, she could feel him trembling.  
  
She rested her head on his shoulder, happy, content.  
  
Because this was where she belonged.  
  
She had finally come home.  
  
**********  
  
Buffy was silent as she sat cross-legged in one of the over-stuffed armchairs.  
  
In her arms she cradled her sleeping daughter, who was so new to this world.  
  
By the fire Willow and Tara curled up together, quietly discussing something.  
  
The firelight flickered, casting both darkness and light over their features, making Willow's hair glow a deep red.  
  
Buffy couldn't remember when she had last seen them look so peaceful.  
  
Xander lay, sprawled out in front of the television. With a sleeping Dawn resting her head on his lap, and Anya curled up beside him, she marveled at how natural the three of them looked. Beside them Gunn and Fred appeared to be having a popcorn catching contest, while Cordy laughed along with them.  
  
Giles and Wesley sat hunched over a chessboard, unmoving. Buffy fought the urge to laugh, they'd been sitting in the same positions when she last looked over at them.  
  
Angel sat quietly in a corner of the room, a large sketchbook lay open in his lap, pencil in his hand.  
  
Things had changed a lot for Buffy, in the past week, month, year, even in the last five years things had changed.  
  
She had changed.  
  
She had become a Vampire Slayer, she had died, three times, she had lost friends, Ms. Calendar, Kendra, Ford. She had lost her mother and become Dawn's guardian, she had become the mother of the miracle she held in her arms, her precious daughter Elissa.  
  
She had found Max again, and for the first time in ages, Buffy Summers felt at peace with the world.  
  
She no longer found that the world she loved so much was a torment.  
  
She couldn't remember when it had happened, but somehow, sometime when she hadn't noticed, the world had become alive for her again, and it had become the place she remembered once more, a place of peace and love and happiness.  
  
As Buffy drifted out of her thoughts she felt Angel's gaze on her and smiled at him.  
  
He turned his eyes back onto his sketchbook.  
  
Buffy looked around the room, taking in the peaceful atmosphere of the room, watching the people she loved and cared about.  
  
She closed her eyes and felt a wave of peace wash over her, and she knew that no matter where she was, or where she went, wherever the people she loved were, that was home.  
  
And right now, as far as she was concerned she had come home. 


End file.
